When It Rains
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Caitlyn needs someone to understand, but until she finds that person, all she has is the rain. She knows that when it rains, everything changes. Caitlyn centred.


**Author Note: Well it has been a while since i last wrote anything, been too busy helping other people and trying not to fail miserably at my exams =/ but i got inspired today, as it's done nothing but rain pretty much none stop up here for over a week. I don't mind, as i hate the heat. This story also shares it's name with a Paramore song, listen to it and them if you haven't already, they rock =)**

**Anywho, i hope to be back and writing more soon =) thanks to everyone for their reviews and to Lord Jellyfish, who needs to get his butt back online and post stuff again!**

**Enjoy =) Peace Out.**

**I don't own Camp Rock, any of the characters or anything at all really.**

When it rains

I like rain. I like listening to it tapping against the roof or against my window, I like watching it bounce off the road, I like the ripples it makes when it hits puddles. I like jumping in puddles, splashing about, getting wet… I'm still such a child.

I like standing outside when it rains, sometimes with an umbrella, listening to the deafening noise it makes as it hammers down on the material. I like standing outside in the rain, just letting it soak me, run down my face, my hair…

I like rain because when I'm stood outside in it, it's the only time I can cry. Who's going to notice when it's raining? Who's going to notice a girl crying when the heavens have opened and people are dashing to get inside?

I like rain because it keeps me safe, makes me feel like I can finally be free. I can stand outside for hours, in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans while the rain pours down. I just close my eyes and wait. Wait for the tears to stop, or the rain, whichever comes first.

I like the rain because it washes everything away. All your sins, your regrets, your disappointments and just leaves you clean again. So when it stops, you can start over. You can sin some more, regret some more, be disappointed some more… until the next time it rains.

I don't understand people who don't like rain. It's good for the planet; it gives life to plants, animals, people… I don't know why people race to get inside when they feel the first drops on their face… I don't. I stand and wait for another drop and another and another until it's all come down and there is nothing left.

That's when the sun comes out and the clouds clear away and I have to stop crying. I have to be locked back up again until the next time when it rains.

It rained that day. The last day of camp. I cried then as well, out of habit, because that summer was the best. I had been happy and free and I hadn't needed the rain for a long while. But it must have known then, it must have known that I needed it because I had to say goodbye.

Goodbyes for me aren't usually hard, they don't usually require rain, but that one did. I had to say goodbye to her, to them… to my freedom.

That day, it poured down so hard that I felt like I was being battered, but I still stood out there because I knew that I wouldn't get another chance to be truly free for a long while. But as I stood there, my eyes closed, my face turned to the sky as the rain soaked my hair and clothes, I heard someone calling out my name.

"_Caitlyn? What the hell are you doing out here?"_

I had opened my eyes and looked down to see her stood in front of me, shivering, her arms hugging herself as the rain soaked her too. I didn't say a word, just frowned and wondered what she was doing out here. Most people wouldn't venture outside in the rain without an umbrella or coat, but she was dressed the same as me, t-shirt and jeans.

"_Caitlyn… are you crying?" _

I didn't understand how she had known, how she had seen, the rain always protected me from everyone… but not her, she knew.

"_Caitlyn…"_

She'd wiped the tears away, but more had fallen in time with the rain. She had frowned and moved closer to me, I'd been frozen to the spot, not daring to move in case someone else saw through the rain.

Without another word, she had kissed me. A kiss so gentle, that I had thought I'd imagined it, until she kissed me again, harder, then pulled me into a tight hug. She hadn't been as wet as me, so I'd felt some of her warmth and it had seeped into me, warming me too.

We had stayed stood in the middle of Camp Rock for a long time, her arms tight round me and mine, eventually, coming to encircle her too. The rain didn't stop for hours, but she never left me, and for some reason, a reason I didn't know, I was glad.

No one had ever stood with me when it rained. No one had ever understood, but a part of me knew she did.

When she had pulled away as the rain had started to slow up, I saw that she had been crying too.

"_Mitchie..."_

I'd wiped her tears away and, without knowing why, I'd pressed my lips to hers.

"_Thank you."_

She had smiled at me and I'd hugged her tight one last time before I turned and left.

It's been exactly a year since then and I was back at Camp, on the last day… and it was raining again. A small part of me just thought it was a coincidence, but the rest of me knew better.

As soon as I'd heard the first drops hit my window, I pulled off my jacket and made my way back to the same place. The place I knew she would find me.

I had only been stood here a few minutes, staring up at the sky as the heavens poured down on me, when I heard footsteps and my name, once again.

"Caitlyn."

It wasn't a question this time. She'd known I'd be here. I looked down and saw her stood in front of me, just like last time. No coat, no umbrella… just her. Mitchie.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She smiled. Moving closer, her eyes fixed to mine and mine to hers. She was beautiful, even more so in the rain, because that's what rain does, it sets you free, shows who you really are.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and waited, as she lent slowly towards me and pressed her lips to mine the same way she had a year ago. This time I kissed back, wrapping my arms round her waist as hers circled my neck, pulling me to her.

I felt the tears escape and run down my face, mixing with the rain and… her tears. She was crying too. I pulled away just slightly, to see if what I'd felt was real. She looked at me, understanding.

"I think I like the rain."

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

"I understand, Caitlyn. I like the rain, because… because when it rains… I get you. You show me who I really am, you set me free."

She kissed me softly before hugging me tight. Then I heard her whisper...

"You're my rain, Caitlyn. And I want to be yours."

I felt something tug in my chest as more tears spilled over and ran freely down my face.

I was her rain.

"I didn't understand last year, Mitch. But I do now… because when it rains, I always think of you."

And she was mine.

You should know by now, that when it rains, everything changes.


End file.
